Horror Of Our Love
by sheetamoon
Summary: slash, non magic, AU, song fic, oneshot. Harry certainty gained the wrong sort of attention. And now his life is completely upside down and bathed in blood.


warning: AU non magic, one shot, mentions of noncon, slash, blood, gore, character death, song fic. spelling and grammar mistakes.**  
**

Disclaimer- I do not own harry potter. or the song.

**"The Horror Of Our Love"**

I'm a killer, cold and wrathful

He look down, blood sliding down his body. He looked upon the darken sky, smiling maniacally. The wind tore though his hair, twisting and turning, reveling bright red eyes to the cold cruel world. A whimper ripped though the almost silent night, drawing blood thirsty eyes to where the noise came from.

A body laid at his feet, the girl trying to crawl away. The blood beneath her, make's her slide and fumble. She cries out, tears clouding her eyes. He stepped forward and loomed over the petrified girl. Kicking her so she is looking up at him. Beautiful pleas falling from blood stained lips. He leans down, tauntingly sliding a hand over her face and wiping away wayward tears.

"Now, now dear, no need to cry." her brown doe like eyes widen in horror as he smirks down at her. His hand moving from her face, to her long curly hair. He grips her shaggy locks and jerks her head up, taking satisfaction in her pain filled cries.

"Please, please, no!" his grin widens, he slides his other hand down the side of her face, palming her neck, he leans in close, feeling her breath upon his face. He stairs into her brown eyes. "Please, don't." she tremble's as his hand squeezes. Her eyes pop, her breath hitched and blood sliding down her sides. "Why?" she croaks and she raise's her hands to try and make him let go. "Why? Tom?" The hand closes as he sneers at her. Growling at her, she struggles; trying in vain to get away, her vision darkening she can barley hear his parting words.

" If only you had minded your own business Hermione." Her world turned black.

Silent sleeper  
I've been inside your bedroom  
I've murdered half the town  
Left you love notes on their headstones  
I'll fill the graveyards  
Until I have you

It was quiet, his footsteps making no noise as they slid over the dark plush carpet. He made his way over to the bed, where someone lay sleeping. The rise and fall of his chest showing testament to that. The dark figure emerged over the sleeping boy. Red eyes taking in everything. From the wild dark hair sprawled over the pillow, the white creamy skin glowing in the light of the moon, and the barley there freckles lining the bridge of the others nose.

Tom gently sat on the bed, being careful not to wake the boy sleeping peacefully before him. His hand reached out he wiped away long bangs, revealing to him the striking lightning bolt scar upon his forehead.

He traces the scar a fond smile twitching at his lips. He moves forward and hisses out the others name.

"Harry." The dark hair male groans, squirming in his place before settling once again. A hand raked though Harry's hair. "Ah so you remember me do you." Harry leans into the touch, as Tom cups his pale face. He was still sleeping. Tom willed for him to open his eyes. Harry lets out a soft sigh curling up, and falling into a deeper sleep. Tom grins sliding his hands from Harry's face, then back up. He leans in; "Wake up Harry." His hand closes over Harry's mouth, just as bright green eyes open, surprise swimming in the vibrant eyes. "Having pleasant dreams Harry?" A muffled scream answers him.

Moonlight walking  
I smell your softness  
Carnivorous and lusting

He grips Harry, and moves over him, his legs on either side of Harry's sides, pinning his hands with his knees. His other hand clamped tightly against the raven's mouth, effectively muffling his screams. Tom leans in looking into frightened green eyes.

"I'm going to remove my hand, if you scream, I'll tare your bloody parents apart, and make you watch." Harry stilled his green eyes looking into red eyes. "Do you understand?" he nods his head, blood drained from his face. "Good." Tom slowly pulled his hands away, but remains in place. Harry gasps in much needed air.

"What do you want?" his voice is but a whisper, meant for only Tom to hear. The older man smirks and brushes Harry's hair to the side.

"Why only you." Tom smirks leaning in he fingers Harry's neck, making the boy shiver. Drawing in a breath Tom smells Harry, smirking at the sweet scent of peppermint, left over from brushing his teeth. He nuzzles the boy neck pumpkin spice filling his senses.

"You've had me." He snapped. Tom pulled up looking Harry in the eyes. His hands cup Harry's face and he leans in his lips brushing pale pink ones.

"Only a taste, I want all of you." Seduction swells his words, swirling them around Harry's mind making him tremble.

"No." water gathers into his eyes, Tom grins down at him, his hands gripping Harry's face tightly.

"Too late." Tom sweeps in his lips pressed against Harry's. The green eyes snapped shut, tears falling down his face and into his hair. A warm tongue swipes across his lips, Harry clenches his teeth together, he wiggles kicking out. Tom grins against non-compliant lips; his hand squeezes, and pries Harry's mouth open. Wasting no time, his plunges in tracing every nook and cranny of Harry's mouth. A hand pushes at him; Tom pulls back saliva connecting them. Harry had managed to free one of his hands; he grips the smaller hand and slams it to the bed. He looks into tear-filled eyes. Harry gasps, readying himself to scream. Tom slaps his hand to Harry's mouth, and he sneers down at him.

"Your parents Harry, are you so willing to watch them die?" a sob tares though the air at Tom's sharp words. "You know I will, that is if I hadn't already." Harry's heart stopped, his eyes pleading at Tom to say it wasn't true. "Oh Harry, how naive you are." A hand swipes tears from Harry's cheeks. "Of course their already gone."

To track you down among the pines  
I want you stuffed into my mouth  
Hold you down and tear you open  
Live inside you

The world fell in around him. Where had everything gone so wrong, why had he caught this mans attention? It was only suppose to be a meaningless thrust. He had met Tom in a café. His friends were late meeting him, and next thing he knew a gorgeous man sat before him. Sweeping him off his feet, and even if Harry was a lot younger then him, he had falling for Tom.

It had lasted for months. Until one day everything changed. Harry went to Toms, wanting to surprise him with dinner. He walked into the house to see Tom stabbing a woman to death, her blood flooding the floor, and painting the walls red. He had gasped the groceries in his hands falling to the floor with a loud thud.

Tom's head snapped to the then 16 year old. It was a bit hazy after that, having been panicking and trying to get away. What Harry remembered from that night was Tom gripping him so tightly, his red eyes pained, as he looked into watery greens ones. Blood flowing down his face from the wound he received, Tom wiping away his bangs and exposing the jagged bleeding cut. A sad smile lit his features. Then everything went black. Harry woke in the hospital, his cries ignored.

The only one to believe him was Hermione. His best friend knew he wouldn't lie about something like this. Everyone else thought he had hit his head and dreamt it all up. Even his loving parents. Harry didn't know why Tom had let him go, but he had tried to move on with his life. That had worked until now.

Oh, love I'd never hurt you  
But I'll grind against your bones  
Until our marrows mix  
I will eat you slowly

The bed creaked as he stood up from it, leaving the sobbing mess on the twisted sheets. Harry gasped in pain, his body killing him. Hand prints littering his naked flesh. He cried having just been violated, to the point of bleeding. Tom had been merciless. Holding him down and taking what he deemed his. Harry's pleas going on deaf ear. He was used and abused. Tom hadn't hit him, but he had made Harry scream, his horror rising as he realized Tom wouldn't stop.

Tom was peeking out the window, taking a drag from the cigarette he had pulled from his pants carelessly tossed upon the floor. He was standing stark naked, un-careing his eyes looking out into the night. He could hear Harry crying behind him, he knew the smaller boy wouldn't try to run. His Harry didn't know it, but Tom knew Harry didn't want to run. He took another drag, snubbed it against the wall, and then turned to the wardrobe. He pulled clothes from them and turned, tossing them onto Harry. He saw his little love flinch violently from the clothes.

"Get dressed Harry." Wet green eyes looked to him seeing Tom gather his own clothes from the ground and place them back on. Red eyes snapped to him making him jump. "Now Harry." Sniffling Harry whispered.

"No." in a few quick strides Tom was in front of him, pulling Harry from the bed, by his wrists. Harry cried out, his face being grabbed and forced to look into Tom's enraged eyes.

"No?" he hissed pulling Harry closer so that their bodies were flush against one another's. "Have it your way then." Tom forced Harry down on the bed and grabbed at him. Harry cried out, kicking and screaming, as Tom pulled and pushed him. Covering his body with the clothes, his grip painful.

Ohhhhh  
The horror of our love  
Never so much blood

He sat on Tom's lap, tears running down his face, as the older man nipped at his neck and jaw.

"Now was that so hard to do Harry?" he trembled at the lazy drawl, hands holding him in place. Tom hummed against his neck. Red eyes looked to the digital clock, he frowned, his hands tightening, and then letting go. He stood forcing Harry to follow. "Time to leave." He gripped Harry's wrist, and strode out of the room, by passing Harry's parents room. Green eye's looking into a red tinted horror show. He screams, and jerked from Tom trying to run into the room.

"Mom! Dad!" Tom's arm wraps around his waist haling him up, he carry's Harry away from the blood soaked room. Harry cried out, thrashing in Tom's hold, his arms reaching out. Tom makes his way to the attached garage, pulling the door open and tossed Harry in. Harry falls from the three steps and land in a heap on the cold cement ground.

Tom walks down the steps slamming the door shut behind him. He grabs Harry and drags him over to the car, where he forces him over the trunk, yanking Harry's hands behind his back, he quickly tapes them together. He turns Harry around looking him over Tom smiles.

"Oh Harry, I do wish you hadn't of seen that." His hand drew down the side of Harry's face.

"Fuck you!" he gripped Harry's face and hissed into his ear.

"My what vile words, for such a pretty mouth." He pulled back then claimed Harry's mouth. Harry forgot to breath, Tom's mouth violating his own, like he had done not to long ago. Tom leaned back and smirked at him. "Breath Harry." He moved away pulling at the tape he cut a piece and placed it over Harry's mouth. He pulled Harry away from the trunk, and popped the hub. Harry's head snapped to him, now realizing Tom was going to place him in there.

Forcing Harry in the trunk was harder then he thought, Tom had to pick the struggling boy up and throw him into the confined space. Then he had to grab the kicking legs, hissing at him.

"Do you want the hood to crush your legs?" that had Harry still, and Tom placed the legs in the trunk, lifting his hand Tom looked at Harry. "See you soon." The lid slammed shut, leaving Harry to the darkness.

I wake in terror  
Blackbirds screaming  
Dark cathedrals spilling  
Midnight on their alters  
I'm your servant  
My immortal

The lazy drift of music brings him back to the wakening world. Harry scrambled up the bed, hitting the bed frame; he looks around the room frantically. His eyes stop staring wide at the other person in the room. They were tied to a chair, a trail of blood trailing down his temple. Harry gulped and slid over the sheets, making his way closed to the man. Wide unblinking dark eyes looked at him. He slipped from the bed disbelief shinning in his eyes.

"Pro-"

"Ah Harry you're awake." His hand was taken, as he was swung around the room, Tom guiding him, his other hand snaking around Harry's waste.

"Let go." Harry pushed at Tom chest, the hand on his waist tightened, and Tom swayed with the music.

"No I don't think I will." He forced Harry into dancing with him. Harry struggled for a while, pushing at Tom, and fumbling. When it became apparent to him Tom wasn't going to let him go, he slumped against him, allowing Tom to guide him around the room. "That's a good boy." Tom patted Harry on the head, then twirled him out and back to him. Harry's eyes wandered from Tom's and back to the man stuck in the chair. Tom looked back and smirked.

"Ah right I forgot about him."

Pale and perfect  
Such unholy heaving  
The statues close their eyes  
The room is changing  
Break my skin  
And drain me

He held Harry pulling the smaller boy over to the man in the chair. Dark dazed eyes looked up at them in confusion. The head bobbled up and down, trying in vain to keep his eyes on the pair.

"T-Tom, why is Professor Snape here?" Harry looked up behind him seeing the smirk slowly lift the corners of Tom's lips. Looking back at the dark man he saw that Snape's head had falling down and was now tilted to the side. "What's wrong with him?" alarm bells went off. Tom laughed and twirled Harry away from the professor. Coming back to the bed, Tom pushed Harry making the smaller male bounce in place, strong hands gripped his shoulders, and Harry looked up into red swirling eyes.

"Why he is your gift Harry." What color that had managed to fill Harry's face left him. He was pale as a ghost staring up at Tom.

"G-ift?" Tom let out a chuckle his hand sliding up Harry's neck to cup pale cheeks, drawing Harry's eyes to his.

"You see I have been watching you for a while Harry." He leaned in one knee resting on the bed, his close proximity causing Harry to draw back; hands holding his face in place. "And while you seemed to be living life to the fullest, I would see snippets of un-happiness. At first I thought it was just silly little thoughts pledging your mind into peril. Perhaps even you missing me, no matter how much a stretch that may be, what with our rather painful parting." Harry fell to the bed no longer able to hold him self in the awkward angle he had maintained trying to keep his distance from Tom.

Tom on the other hand had climbed up on the bed, staring down at him with smoldering red eyes. His hands holding Harry's face, the thumbs drawing soothing circles upon his flushed visage. Tom leaned in his breath whispering against Harry's parted lips.

"Imagine my surprise when I saw you together. Such passion would show upon your face. No matter that your relations remained pure, and dare I say professional. But he did get a rise out of you." He nuzzled his face up against Harry's. "Heated word spilled from these lips." His thumb slid over Harry's mouth. Tom drew back and looked into wide green eyes. " Pain filled these eyes, with simple, cutting, cruel words." He pulled back his fingers gliding over Harry's closed eyes. "It was very foolish of him to let his anger over your father, cloud his judgment of you." He slid away, hands drawing down Harry's arms till they reached his wrist; he was then jolted up, and pulled to stand.

"Tom?" Questioning, scared eyes looked up at Tom, a hand gently grabbed Harry's face, red eyes burning into green.

"He hurt you Harry, and for hurting you he has to be punished." Harry's legs felt weak and he almost collapsed, Tom's hands held him up. His mind swirling with thoughts, Harry looked up at Tom.

"H-ow is h-he my gift?" a merciless grin adored Tom's features, He spun on spot grabbing Harry's wrist, and dragging him over to him and swooping him to stand in front of him, and gentle hand sliding into his wild hair and jerking his head up.

"And that my dear Harry," a hand slid down Harry's arm, going unnoticed as they both looked into one another eyes. "Is the right question." Cold hard metal snapped around Harry's wrist. Looking down he could see that he was now cuffed to the bedpost. Harry looked up startled as Tom let him go and snaked out of his grasp. Now not being held up by Tom Harry collapsed to the floor, one arm raised due to the handcuffs. "Because you see, the gift that Severus Snape will be giving you," Flashing red eyes looked at Harry, Tom was over by a desk his hand gliding over something Harry couldn't see from his position on the floor. "Is his life." He held up a knife, the light glinting off the shine of the metal.

Ancient language  
Speak through fingers  
The awful edges  
Where you end and I begin  
Inside your mouth  
I cannot see

"No!" the shout roused Snape, his head snapping up and looking from Harry to Tom. His eyes then took in the knife, his breath caught in his throat, and he jerked slightly in his seat. His voice muffled due to the gag in his mouth.

"No?" a smooth voice drawled, Severus looked over to Tom, who was busy looking at Harry a strange glint to his eyes. "What do you mean no?" he tilted his head, eyes narrowed at Harry. The pale color of Harry's face gave way that he had said the wrong thing, to the wrong person. The knife swung Snape's way pointing at the dark man in a threatening way. "He's belittle you, pick on you, out casted you, and for what? A petty grudge he has against your father!" piercing red eyes looked at Severus, anger and disgust swirling in the depth.

"They were just words!" Red eyes snapped back to Harry. In a few short steps Tom was in front of Harry, who had his back pressed against the side of the bed, wide green eyes looking up to Tom, who keeled down, and grabbed Harry's chin.

"Just words? 'Just words' do not make hate flash, hands clench, and tears cloud your eyes. They were not 'just words' he was vicious and cruel." His grip tightened on Harry's chin, making him wince. "And the worst part about his 'just words' is that they were directed at a person, that in all rights, should have never been caught in the crossfire." The vicious glint to Tom's eyes, along with the painful hold he had on Harry's face, caused Harry to tear up. Harry blinked his eyes rapidly in an attempt to not let the tears fall.

"But-" Jumping up Tom exclaimed.

"There are no buts! He has committed a crime, and now he must pay for his foolish actions." Harry reached out, tears falling down his face, Tom slipped out of his reach. Stalking up to Severus in sure sharp steps. Harry gestured behind him, attempting to stand on shaky legs, eyes hazy with pain and fear.

"Tom!" the pleading tone went on death door, and Tom leered at Snape; having made it in front of the dark clad man. Severus looked up to him, holding back his fear for his life. Tom gave him credit for looking him strait in the eyes. "Please Tom, please don't" He leaned down making it so Snape didn't have to look so far up. Out stretching his hand, he reviled the painfully sharp knife.

"Now, how to do this?" he ran the blade down Severus's chest, careful not to nic him. Snape didn't move aside from the small twitch of one of his fingers. Tom watched fascinated that the man was maintaining his cool under the circumstances. "Should it be quick and easy," the knife moved quickly to Severus jugular nipping lightly at the skin. The flair of his nostrils was the only tell of the Snape's unease. "Or slow and painful?"

There's catastrophe  
In everything I'm touching  
As I sweat and crush you

Severus held his breath eyes intently trained on red tinted ones. It was un nerving, red eyes were not natural. They brought up murderess intent, he could tell this wasn't the first, or last time, the man in front of him would kill. The even more confusing part would be Harry. Why was the boy here, a student no less? Then as words spun, and truth were told. Snape gathered that Harry and the man were involved with one another.

He didn't know how but glimpsing a possessive light to Tom's eyes when he slipped over to the Potter boy, was enough to tell Severus all he needed to know. With unease Snape gulped feeling the blade rub against his skin. His eyes sharply trained on Toms.

Tom tilted his head, his hand steady as he looked at the man in front of him. He was impressed, but only so much as to consider the man. After all, his other victims would have been balling their eyes out, begging in muffled pleas to not kill them. This Severus Snape was composed. Don't get him wrong Tom could tell the man was scared, but it was like Snape was use to distress. Of course the lack of reaction was slowly driving Tom mad, and Snape's only saving grace was Tom's curiosity to the mans reaction.

His hand twitching an awful brilliant idea clicked. Tom cruelly smirked down at Snape enjoying the nervous look on the dark mans face.

"Slow and Painful it is." The grin Tom wore cause Severus to shiver, his body not responding in the way he wanted, drawing upon Tom's pleasure. He raised the blade sliding it against Snape's long neck not caring when it nicked Severus pale skin.

And I hold your beating chambers  
Until they beat no more  
You die like angels sing

"No!" he screamed as the knife dug into Snape, his hands tugging at his restraint. Green eyes wide, as blood slid down a pale chest. Tom had ripped open Severus shirt giving him more exposed flesh. "Stop!" Harry whimpered his wrist burning as blood slipped down his arm. "Stop! Stop! Stop." The knife slid against tender flesh, Snape grit his teeth together, holding in his pain as much as he could. Tom's manic glee simpering as he wanted to hear the man scream. "Stop," Harry's voice whispered, realization that Tom was not hearing him. Tears spilled down his face.

Tom ran the knife up connecting other marks into one, blood spilling down the pale skin. He looked up into pain filled dark eyes, frowning Tom leaned in the knife cutting deeper with the pressure. Snape gasped in a sharp breath, his body twitching and jerking. He felt the cold sharp bite from the knife once again, digging deeper, pulling and sliding against his skin. Then it was gone, Tom having pulled back. Blood pumped in his ears, his haggard breath leaving his parted lips. Severus looked up wondering why the insane man had stopped.

Then almost like a whisper, he heard it; such a tortured voice entering his ears, pledging, crying, promising.

"Stop, I'll do anything." Red eyes no longer trained on him looking to the bed, or rather the space next to the bed. Snape looked at the sobbing mess on the floor. Green eyes filled with tears, blood sliding down his restrained arm, and his other tugging uselessly at it.

"Anything?" it was then the words registered in Severus's ears, Harry was promising to do anything this man wanted.

Ohhhhh  
The horror of our love  
Never so much blood

"Anything." Tom's head tilted looking at a tearful Harry, his red eyes looking over Harry's smaller body in hunger then landing on Harry face looking into bright green eyes. Taking another step forward Tom twirled the knife in his hand.

"You understand that when I ask for something, you must do it. That when you do as I ask if it is not satisfactory, he will die." He flicked the knife splashing blood onto the floor.

"I- I understand." Harry's one hand clenched at the chain to the cuff.

"Don't Harry." All heads snapped to Severus. "He wont keep to his promises." In anger Tom backhanded Snape. He gabbed Snape's hair and shoved a cloth into his mouth then tired it around the back of his head. In a flash Tom had the knife to Snape's neck the blade pressing in and cutting the thin skin.

"No, no I promises, I promises whatever you want, please stop!" Harry's panicked voice echoed around the room. "Please Tom." Tom drew in a tense breath looking into Severus dark eyes. Minutes went by then Tom pulled away, the knife sliding against Snape throat in warning to the now gagged man. Looking over Tom locked eyes with Harry.

"Alright." He turned fully to Harry Ignoring Snape as his eyes borrowed into Harry's. "Now as for what I want from you…" he raised the knife pressing it against his chin, his pointing finger tapping the handle as he thought. Harry's wrist was aching from the cuff, he scooted forward releasing some presser, but kept his eyes on Tom. Fearing that if he lost eye contact the older raven would go back to cutting up Snape. "I want you to kiss me." Harry looked startled eyes wide in disbelief.

"Kiss… you?" his brow frowned and Tom began to walk forward.

"Yes a kiss Harry, but it's not as simple as you may think. Because it's not just a kiss." Harry bit his lip staring up at Tom who was now standing right in front of him red eyes glowing as he looked at his Harry. "The kiss I want from you, are the kisses you gave to me before. The ones you doted to me." Tom leaned down on his knees his hand coming out and griping Harry's chin as he leaned a hair breaths away from Harry's mouth. "In other words Harry I want a kiss full of love." Harry's breath hitched. "Can you do that for me Harry, can you kiss me with love?"

They could both hear Snape struggling in the chair, but their eyes remained glued to one another. Harry was pale his face drained of color. He looked at Tom and swallow harshly.

"Y-yeah." His voice cracked his eyes straying for a brief second before refocusing on Tom. The red-eyed man looked at him for a long moment, he stood and held his hand out to Harry helping him to stand. Harry felt weak and fragile, his heart beating in his chest with every breath he took. Green eyes looked at Tom and he wrapped him up in his hold, drawing Harry closer leaning in and looking at him, lips brushing every so lightly. Harry breathed in and out eyes wide.

"What are you waiting for?" He felt the smirk, a fluttering of warmth just millimeters from his lips. "Kiss me Harry." His eyes snapped shut and Harry leaned forward, their lips touching, pressed up against one another, Harry tried his one hand hooked around Tom's neck holding the older one in place. Harry felt stiff, awkward and un-sure. Just then Tom raised a hand and pried Harry's arm from around his neck, he pulled back red eyes narrowed. He looked at Harry and scowled. Harry's heart fell he knew he just knew.

"Wrong."

His vision blurred and his knees shook. He gasped for air as Tom took a step back, his hand letting go of Harry's. It fell to his side, and Harry looked to Tom his green eyes pleading. But Tom would hear none of it, he had asked for something and Harry did not deliver. It was his fault, all his fault. Harry gasped in a gulping of, air water gathering in his eyes. Tom began to turn his back half way to Harry if he let him continue Snape was dead. That thought had Harry's world crashing down, he lunged pulling Tom around.

You're a ghost, love  
Nightgown flowing  
Your body blue and walking  
Along the continental shelf  
You are a dream among the sharks  
Beautiful and terrifying  
Living restless  
We dance in dark suspension

Lips pressed against Tom's. Plush soft lips he had missed would always miss when they were not pressed against his own. Harry was straining against the cuff one hand jerked behind him, as the other gripped Tom's shirt so hard his knuckles were white. Smirking slightly Tom leaned in closer, reliving some of the strain Harry had. He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist helping him stand in place. Their lips moving against one another, mouths opening and loving licks being exchanged.

He gained control dominating Harry as he pressed the smaller one back, his body cloaking around Harry's smaller one. He could feel the trembles running though Harry, his hands gripping at the slim waist. He deepened the kiss his tongue sliding into Harry's mouth and wrapping around Harry's tongue. Then it happened Harry whined, his pitch almost to quiet to hear, but Tom heard. His hand rose up and gripped into dark locks; Tom tilted Harry's head and deepened the kiss. Harry fell onto him his body weak allowing Tom to have his way. His one hand still gripping Tom. The kiss heated and hot sending both of them into bliss. Then Tom pulled back and looked into dazes green eyes. Harry panted a hand smoothing over his face, then to press his bangs back showing Tom his scar. Leaning in Tom pressed his lips to it, his other arm clutching Harry to him.

Tom pulled back looking down at Harry; he let out a breath and took a step away letting Harry go. Harry felt cold his hand went to grab Tom but he had already slipped away.

"Oh Harry why couldn't that have been your first kiss." Dread filled him as Tom turned from his; he opened his mouth finding it dry he managed to croak out.

"No." Tom sighed glancing at Harry as he fell to the ground again green eyes wide and tears flooding down his cheeks. "No." he hysterically cried out shaking his head even as Tom twirled the knife in his hand. He made his way to Severus walking behind the struggling gagged man. He looked at Harry eyes looking into frightened green ones. "Please no."

"I'm sorry love, but not this time." His hand raised the blade gliding against smooth soft skin. Red spilled down; Harry screamed his horror growing as more blood pumped out of Snape's throat.

"No, no, no, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, no, I'm sorry." Harry gasped and clutched his chest watching Snape's dark eyes begin to dim. "I'm sorry." He screamed body trembling violently. "Sorry, sorry," Tom moved away from Severus gabbing a bucket, he made his way to Harry just as he double over, placing the bucket under Harry's head. Harry shuttered violently, hacking and coughing, his body retching anything and everything into the bucket.

He glanced up hand tightening his hold on the bucket, his head whipped back to the bucket and he lost it again. He cried, sobbed, screamed. Dead, dead, he was dead, and it was his fault. Harry's head spun he gasped, he couldn't breath it was all closing in on him. His vision swam the darkness closing in and taking him away. He didn't even feel him self hit the ground he was gone.

And you bury me

In the ocean floor beneath you  
Where they'll never hear us scream

His right hand reached out before him towards the ceiling. He admired the stark white bandages wrapped tightly around his wounded wrist. Harry had woken only moments before he was still in a daze. Not fully comprehending where he was. He felt a pain in his chest; it was deep and all consuming. Tears fell down the side of his face. Turning in the bed Harry curled up his mind racing as he looked to the corner.

Blood flashed, slipping down a heaving chest, pained dark eyes looked, looking to him. Guilt filled him making his cry and scream. Harry scrambled from the bed, tripping over the covers and falling on the floor. He screamed scrambling across the floor and into the opposite corner. Hands grabbing at his hair and pulling, knees pressing against his chest and head bowed on them.

No, no. no.

His breath came in short panicked heaves, losing more oxygen then gaining. A arm wrapped around his shoulder, Harry jolted looking up to Tom.

"No!" his heart hammered in his chest beating so fast he could swear Tom could hear it. "No!" the tears fell faster soaking his wet cheeks, Harry put his hands on Tom's chest and pushed. Tom leaned in closer, closing in on him, he thrashed around shaking his head back and forth "NO!" he screamed his hand jabbing up, Tom moved his head back, then grabbed Harry's hands, he pinned them to the wall easily over powering him.

"Enough." He hissed low and dangerous making Harry stop his wide green eye looking at him, salty tears flowing. "Good, now how about we have a bath?" he hummed out pleased with his suggestion.

"No!" Harry flinched as the hands holding his wrist tightened, pain lacing down his right arm.

"Oh Harry, why do you think you have a choice in this. I always get what I want in the end, no matter if you're kicking and screaming." He leaned in close his red eyes burning into Harry's. "So why don't you make it easier on your self?"

"Fuck you!" Tom grinned his red eyes ablaze.

"Gladly."

Ohhhhh  
The horror of our love  
Never so much blood pulled through my veins

Harry let out another whimper. His body twitching in the water, as Tom gently ran a wet soapy cloth down his bruised covered thighs, He shuttered body trembling tears gathering in the corners of his eyes but not falling. He let out another sob as Tom moved his other hand to his face, maneuvering his head to look up at him.

His body pressed up against Tom. Strong hands holding him in place, Tom tilted his head looking into shattered green eyes. He licked his lips then leaned in connecting their mouths, his hand holding Harry's face in place. Pulling back he looked at Harry his hand sliding against Harry's pale face.

"Beautiful." The tears fell. "So beautiful." He peppered kisses all over Harry's face his other hand clenching Harry's waist letting him know he couldn't go anywhere. That he belonged to Tom, and only Tom.

Harry held his breath Tom had made his way back to his mouth, his hand holding his chin and forcing him to open his mouth, allowing Tom's tongue easy accesses. He let out another whimper his body trembling. Tom could do whatever he wanted, she was stronger, he could hold him down, keep him prisoner, and take away all he held dear. He clenched his eyes shut his mind racing.

Anything Tom wanted he got, and if it wasn't given to him he took it.

Tom pulled back looking into Harry's green watery eyes. Harry gasped having held his breath though the lengthy kiss, his lips swollen and red. Tom's hand ran down Harry's neck, skimming down his arm and grabbing his hand twining their hands under the water.

He nuzzled the side of Harry face and neck, his lips kissing and nipping at the tender flesh.

"Why." The quiet whisper shattered the stillness, echoing around the tiled room. Tom leaned in closer his breath ghosting over Harry's flesh making him shiver and goose bumps to break out over the milky skin.

"Why, what Harry?" He raised their hands his lips pressing against the back of Harry's hand then dropping them back into the water. Harry's head tilted to the side resting against Tom chest, more out of tiredness then wanting to. He looked up eyes still flooding with tears.

"Why me?" Tom shifted his hand letting his go and creeping over his skin, up his chest caressing, touching, scraping. It reached Harry's face, Tom pushed back dark locks of hair then he leaned in briefly pecking Harry's mouth.

"What a silly question." Harry quivered his lips trembling and his wide wet eyes trained on Tom's smothering red. Tom's lips moved, Harry's heart stopped, tears pored down his sheet white visage. He felt Tom's hand on his face, blood pumped in his ears trying and wishing he had heard anything but what had come out of Tom's mouth.

The man that destroyed him, used him, took away his everything. And still no matter how much Harry denied it, the words repeated in his head bouncing around and declaring loud and clear.

"Because I love you."

Ohhhhh  
The horror of our love  
Never so much blood

END.

and thats then end of this one shot. I was influenced by the song. Just that very first line 'I'm a killer, cold and wrathful' it really got to me and voila this one shot came out.

now I know their is another fan fiction influenced by this song done by LeontinaStardust under the same name. it's amazing and I suggest if you're in love with the Harry Tom pairing like I am to go take a look.

anyways I hope you enjoyed. and as always sorry for spelling and grammar.

sheetamoon


End file.
